Hana
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno, seoarang gadis bangsawan akan dijodohkan dengan pemuda Uchiha. Tapi, pria di tepi danaulah yang sudah mencuri hatinya. siapakah dia? siapa yang akan dia pilih? -oneshoot-


**Salah satu produk terbaik dari kebun sayur Dei-chan :D**

**Mempersembahkan…**

**--Hana--**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Hana©Sayur Dei-chan :p**

**Genre: Romance-Hurt/Comf**

**Warning: AU, sedikit bumbu OOC, my first SasuSaku, karena saya gak tau nama ortunya Saku, jadi di sini disebut 'Tuan/Nyonya Haruno'.**

**--Oneshoot--**

**Happy RnR**

Keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang di kota Konoha. Mereka memiliki seorang anak perempuan manis yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Di umurnya yang ke-23 ini, orang tuanya merasa Sakura sudah cukup untuk masuk ke dalam kehidupan berumah tangga. Karena itu, mereka mengatur sebuah perjodohan dengan keluarga Uchiha –keluarga yang bisa dibilang 'sekelas' dengan keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura, kemarilah…" seorang wanita berparas lembut memanggil anaknya, dialah Nyonya Haruno.

"Ada apa, okaa-sama?" sahutnya –dengan gelagat layaknya seorang anak bangsawan kelas atas.

"Apa menurutmu… kau sanggup bila menjadi seorang istri diumurmu ini?" tanyanya.

"Apakah okaa-sama menginginkan sebuah pernikahan?" balasnya sopan.

"Ya, mau kah kau menjadi menantu dari Mikoto Uchiha? Dia adalah teman masa mudaku."

"Apapun yang diinginkan okaa-sama dan otou-sama, adalah keinginanku juga."

Sesaat Nyonya Haruno tersenyum, "Yah, dia punya dua orang putra. Tapi… aku dan ayahmu memilih putra pertamanya –4 tahun lebih tua darimu. Karena kami merasa, kamu membutuhkan seseorang yang dewasa," dia mengambil napas panjang sesaat, "Adiknya kira-kira seumuran denganmu… jadi, kau setuju dengan kakaknya saja?"

Pertanyaannya itu tentunya tidak akan menerima penolakan, Sakura tahu itu, "Kalau itu adalah keputusan terbaik, aku akan ikut."

"Baiklah… sekarang sudah saatnya makan malam, ayo," Nyonya Haruno bangkit dari kursinya dan menggandeng Sakura ke ruang makan –yang terbilang mewah.

Sakura duduk dengan sopan menghadap ibunya. Tak lama kemudian, ayahnya datang. Makanan segera disajikan. Mulai dari lobster, steak, dan makanan kelas atas lainnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam –sungguh 'sangat bangsawan'.

==v ==a =..=

Sakura berdandan sangat anggun. Dengan dress terusan berwarna peach dengan tali pita berwarna soft pink. Sepatunya berwarna coklat muda dengan pita putih di atasnya. Rambutnya –yang berwarna pink, dihiasi bando merah.

Jalannya sangat pelan dan anggun, sungguh seperti putri. Di sisinya ada Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Mereka melangkah menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Seorang pria bergaris wajah keras, Fugaku Uchiha menunggu di depan gerbang Uchiha. Mereka disambut senyum dari Fugaku.

"Mari, ikutlah denganku –ke rumahku yang sederhana," Fugaku berkata dengan litotes.

Sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang-Klasik berada dipandangan Sakura. Wanita berwajah halus dan berambut panjang hitam legam menanti, Mikoto Uchiha –calon mertua Sakura.

Sakura sedikit merasa tidak enak berada di sana. Keadaan komplek Uchiha yang didominasi warna hitam –terlebih para Uchiha yang rata-rata memang berambut hitam, membuat Sakura seakan terkucilkan. Sangat kontras dengannya yang 'menyala'.

Mikoto dan ibunya berbincang, tidak layaknya ibu-ibu bergosip, mereka benar-benar menjaga 'image' seorang darah biru.

"Mari masuk, Sakura-chan. Itachi sudah menunggu di dalam," Mikoto kemudian mempersilahkan keluarga Haruno masuk.

Ruang tamu yang cukup luas dengan sofa-sofa berwarna coklat tua dan meja oval di tengahnya. Seorang pemuda duduk di pojok sofa. Rambutnya agak panjang dan dikuncir kuda. Matanya yang lembut menyiratkan bahwa dia lelaki yang cinta kedamaian.

'Inikah yang akan jadi suamiku? Itachi… Itachi Uchiha?' batin Sakura.

==v ==a =..=

Sudah empat hari dia ada di kediaman Uchiha. Pendekatan dua bulan dengan Itachi. Dengan cepat, Sakura dapat mengenal Itachi lebih jauh. Kini, Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di bagian selatan komplek Uchiha –bagian paling belakang.

Sakura agak terkejut dengan pemandangan indah di situ. Danau kecil dengan taman bunga yang mengelilingi. Sebuah pohon besar di pinggir danau dengan… seorang laki-laki?

Penasaran, Sakura menghampirinya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu…" Sakura berkata dengan lembut.

Pemuda bergaya emo itu nampaknya sebaya dengan Sakura, "Siapa kau?"

Sakura membuka mulut untuk menjawab, "Nama –"

"Oh, kau pasti Sakura Haruno… calon kakak iparku…" potong pemuda itu.

Sakura menatapnya bingung. Matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin jawaban pasti dari san pemuda. Seakan tahu pikiran Sakura, pemuda itu angkat bicara, "Sasuke Uchiha, adik Itachi."

Sakura ber-oh ria. Dia tidak tahu siapa adik Itachi, karena selama tinggal di sana, Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya, bahkan hanya untuk makan malam.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, nona?" Sasuke membalik pertanyaan Sakura.

"Karena aku sedang jalan-jalan. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau sering ke sini?"

"Hn…" Sakura mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke –dengan perlahan tentunya.

"Hentikan sikap seperti itu! Topeng yang sangat menjijikkan bagi para 'bangsawan'!" ujar Sasuke. Sakura terkejut.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak tahan dengan 'sikap manis' para darah biru. Jangan bersikap seperti itu di depanku!" Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sakura mengerjapkan mata –tak percaya.

"Keluarkan saja semuanya…" pandangan Sasuke kembali ke danau.

"Eh?" Sakura kembali bingung.

"Aku yakin, sebagai anak bangsawan, kau pasti tertekan… keluarkan saja semua isi hatimu… itulah kenapa aku sering ke sini," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Agak ragu, namun Sakura bangkit. Hatinya mantap seketika.

"Urrgh… aku sebal harus bersikap manis!! Aku benci dengan kesopanan!! Terlalu banyak aturan!! Dijaga ketat!!! Hosh.. hosh… aku benci!!! Tidak bisakah aku bebas!!?? Hei kau! Ya, kau danau!! Apa kau bisa melepasku dari kekangan kasat mata ini?!! Ku beri acungan jempol bila kau bisa!!" Sakura bertingkah konyol dan memaki danau sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. Sasuke merasa mendapat sedikit hiburan, dia tertawa kecil.

Sakura sadar ditertawai oleh Sasuke. Pertengkaran kecil terjadi diantara mereka. Saling ejek, bahkan sempat terjadi adu jambak, sesekali terpecah tawa diantara mereka.

Itachi mengamati mereka. Merasa tak dibutuhkan di sana, dia melangkah pergi dengan air muka sendu.

"Sakura… tak bisa kan aku menjadi 'Sasuke'-mu?" gumamnya.

==v ==a =..=

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Aah, aku… aku hanya mau jalan-jalan saja," jawab Sakura.

"Mau kutemani?" ajak Itachi.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih…" Sakura langsung berlari menjauhi Itachi.

Itachi hanya berdiri terpaku melihatnya. Itachi melihat bayangan Sakura yang berlari menuju arah danau. Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke, sejak itu pula Sakura makin menjauhi Itachi dan makin dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya yang mau menikah aku atau Sasuke sih?!" gerutu Itachi.

==v ==a =..=

"Konichiwaaa, Uchiha!!!" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut perak sebahu di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Suigetsu!! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata menegur laki-laki itu, Suigetsu.

"Oh, kalian… Sasuke sudah menunggu, mari masuk," ajak Mikoto yang langsung keluar begitu mendengar teriakan Suigetsu.

"Halo Sasuke," sapa laki-laki satunya yang berbadan besar, Juugo.

"Hn," balas Sasuke yang dari tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura di ruang keluarga rumahnya.

"Eh? Siapa dia, Sasuke?" tanya si perempuan, Karin.

"Dia… kakak iparku," Sasuke memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protes Sakura.

"Hn," hanya itu respon Sasuke.

-

-

"Selesai!!" Karin mengangkat hasil ketikannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Yo, Sasuke, terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami numpang ngetik, haha…" kata Suigetsu.

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke," tambah Juugo.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, Sasuke! Dan.. err.. pinky!" kata Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sejak tadi, Karin memang tidak suka kehadiran Sakura di samping Sasuke. Dia kan calon kakak iparnya? Kenapa tidak menempel saja dengan Itachi, calon suaminya?

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aah, tidak.. tidak…" padahal sejak tadi, Karin sudah menyumpah-nyumpahi Sakura.

"Kau terganggu dengan gadis pinky itu?" tanya Juugo.

"Err.. sedikit," kata Karin. Jujur saja, dia cemburu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke kan teman kita.. kita tidak boleh berburuk sangka dengannya. Kalau Sasuke bilang dia kakak iparnya, berarti memang dia kakak ipar Sasuke. Kau tidak percaya dengan Sasuke?" ujar Suigetsu sambil memamerkan giginya.

"Hei, tumben kau bijaksana, ikan!" ejek Karin sambil memukul pundak Suigetsu. Yang dipukul hanya meringis dan Juugo tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

==v ==a =..=

Sakura kembali mengunjungi Sasuke di danau. Maksud tersiratnya, ingin memamerkan baju barunya yang ia beli bersama Itachi kemarin. Baju terusan sepanjang betis berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga di dadanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura muncul dari balik pohon.

"Hn, ada apa kau kemari?" kata Sasuke.

"Uhn? Tak boleh ya?"

"Tidak."

"Hu-uh… eh, Sasuke-kun, kau lihat ada yang berbeda dariku?" Sakura langsung berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sasuke memandanginya sejenak.

"Tidak… kau tetap jelek seperti dulu, kakak ipar," balas Sasuke.

"Dasar kau ini! Lihat! Aku beli baju baru!" Sakura bergaya, "Pantas tidak? Cantik kan?"

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan mendekati Sakura. Sakura tidak sadar dan hanya terus bergaya sambil bergumam sendiri.

Greb

"Sa-sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekap Sakura ke dadanya.

"Kau selalu cantik.. selalu… karena kau adalah bunga bagi hatiku… bunga, tak akan pernah bosan dipandang orang dan akan mententramkan hati. Kau… adalah bungaku… bunga yang selalu bersemi di hatiku…" Sakura membelalak tak percaya.

"Aishiteru, kakak iparku…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hubungannya dengan Sakura selama ini, telah meluluhkan hatinya. Sakura mengerti gelagat Sasuke, dia memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka saling bertaut lembut. Walau mereka tahu, ini semua tidak boleh terjadi.

==v ==a =..=

Siang ini, seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha berkumpul, Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno juga hadir. Sakura didandani sedemikian rupa. Hari ini, akan menjadi hari pertunangannya dengan Itachi.

-

-

"Itachi, silahkan berikan cincin itu pada calon istrimu," kata Fugaku.

Itachi membuka kotak merah yang ia pegangi sedari tadi. Di dalamnya, cincin berkilau sudah menanti untuk dipakaikan pada jari manis Sakura.

Itachi hendak mengambil cincin itu keluar. Tapi diurungkannya niat itu. Semua orang kaget –termasuk Sakura. Air mukanya penuh penyesalan, namun dikuatkanlah hatinya.

"Sakura… kau harus memilih… jangan sangka aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini. Aku.. tak mau menikah tanpa… cinta," kata Itachi. Seketika suasana jadi tegang, semua bingung akan maksud Itachi.

"Pilihlah sekarang Sakura… sebelum terlambat," tambah Itachi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya –antara bingung dan bersalah. Kemudian, dia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Maafkan aku semuanya, okaa-sama dan otou-sama… dan Itachi-kun," ujarnya mantap. Sakura berlari menerobos para Uchiha. Samar-samar bisa didengar olehnya, teriakan orang tuanya yag memanggilnya. Itachi hanya berdiri, senyum getir terpasang di wajahnya.

Sakura berlari ke danau, dia tahu, Sasuke tak mungkin menghadiri acara itu. Dan benar saja, Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon –mengenakan jas hitam.

Sakura mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke, dia tak peduli kakinya akan lecet karena memakai hak tinggi.

"Sasuke!!" Sasuke menoleh –merasa dipanggil.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah –"

Perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura berjongkok dan langsung memeluknya.

"Itachi-kun memintaku untuk memilih… dan aku sudah menentukan pilihanku," ujar Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tetap bingung.

"Aku… memilih untuk menjadi bunga bangimu…" kata Sakura.

"Sa-sakura?" Sasuke tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

Tapi, Sasuke sadar, ini kenyataan.

"Ya, Sakura… kau akan menjadi bungaku… bunga yang selalu bersemi di hatiku… selamanya…" katanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

**~OWARI~**

**Nyoo!! My first SasuSaku!!**

**Maaf banget kalo abal XD… dan.. apakah alurnya kecepetan? Saya sempet bingung, mau dibikin multichap apa enggak, kalo berchapter… saya males nerusinnya XD *author yang malas*.**

**Yo, saya menyelipkan Suigetsu di sini, sesuai permintaan Ninja Edit :3.**

**Yahh, tenang aja, karena akan saya buat sekuelnya :D…**

**Hoho… kalo udah baca, harus review ya!! *ngacungin golok –gaploked-***

**Ehm, jangan lupa review fic saya yang lain XD *ujung-ujungnya promosi*.**

**Karena mood humor saya bener-bener turun, pengennya yang romen-romen mulu XDD. Padahal masih ada fic humor yang harus saya lanjutkan T.T.**

**Makanya, kasih saya laptop dong.. biar cepet bikin fic *dilemparin batu*.**

**Masih belum di beliin lappie atau kompu nih.. makanya, mohon do'a dari readers sekalian *readers: ogah!!*.**

**Yang baca *mending ada yang mau baca* makasih :3**

**Yang review makasing banyak *emang pada sudi?* :D**

**Yang ngefave *kayak ada aja* makasih banyak banget XD**

**Review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-.**

**Laptop please??!!! *digebug rame-rame*.**


End file.
